Flint's Adventures Series
Join Flint Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Steve the Monkey and their friends to go into the foodstorm and save the world! Heroes Main *Flint Lockwood, Steve, Sam Sparks, Manny, Earl Devereaux and 'Chicken' Brent (founders/leaders) *The Muppets (after Flint's Adventures of The Muppet Movie) *Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey *Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Tux the Penguin, Crocco the Alligator, Pickles and Prickles *Binyah Binyah Polliwog *Ten Cents, Sunshine, Big Mac, Warrior, Hercules, Top Hat and OJ *Khalil the Caterpillar (after Flint's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) *Satchel Page Bobblehead (after Flint's Adventures of Are We There Yet?) *Thomas, Percy, James, Toby, Henry, Gordon, Edward, Emily, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand *Lady (after Flint's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Elmo (after Flint's Adventures of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland) *Spongebob and Patrick (after Flint's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Beavis and Butthead (after Flint's Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (after Flint's Adventures of Zootopia) *Nemo, Marlin and Dory (after Flint's Adventures of Finding Nemo) *Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex and Libby Folfax (after Flint's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Emmet, Wyldstyle, Batman, Unikitty and Benny (after Flint's Adventures of The LEGO Movie) *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy (after Flint's Adventures of Scooby-Doo) *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie (after Flint's Adventures of The Land Before Time) *Top Conners and Ronny (after Flint Lockwood and The Legend of the Titanic) *Fly, Stella and Chuck (after Flint Lockwood Shouts Help! I'm A Fish) *Sector V of the KND (after Flint's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O.) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (after Flint Lockwood, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Hank, Destiny and Bailey (after Flint's Adventures of Finding Dory) *Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chickie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille and Angelica Pickles (after Flint's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie, Flint's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Flint's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild) *Arnold Shortman, Gerald Martin Johanssen and Helga G. Pataki (after Flint's Adventures of Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *The Simpson Family (after Flint's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie) *Doc Brown and Marty McFly (after Flint Lockwood Goes Back to the Future) *Kex Bradley, Mara, 26 and Spazz (after Flint's Adventures of Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *DJ, Chowder and Jenny (after Flint Lockwood vs. Monster House) *The Rescue Heroes (after Flint's Adventures of Rescue Heroes: The Movie) Movies *Flint's Adventures of The Muppet Movie *Flint's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird *Flint's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Flint's Adventures of The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Flint's Adventures of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *Flint's Adventures of Are We There Yet? *Flint's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island *Flint's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Flint's Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America *Flint's Adventures of Zootopia *Flint's Adventures of Finding Nemo *Flint's Adventures of James and The Giant Peach *Flint's Adventures of Joe's Apartment * Flint's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Flint's Adventures of The LEGO Movie * Flint's Adventures of Scooby-Doo * Flint's Adventures of The Land Before Time * Flint Lockwood and The Legend of the Titanic * Flint Lockwood Shouts Help! I'm A Fish * Flint's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. * Flint Lockwood, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show * Flint's Adventures of Finding Dory * Flint Lockwood Goes to Jurassic Park * Flint's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie * Flint's Adventures of Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Flint's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Flint Lockwood Goes In Search of the Titanic/Flint's Adventures of Tentacolino * Flint Lockwood and The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Flint's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Flint's Adventures of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * Flint's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie * Flint's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild * Flint's Adventures of Ghostbusters * Flint Lockwood Goes Back to the Future * Flint Lockwood Goes to Jurassic Park III * Flint's Adventures of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! * Flint's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed * Flint's Adventures of Ghostbusters 2 * Flint's Adventures of Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone * Flint Lockwood vs. Monster House * Flint Lockwood Rides The Polar Express * Flint's Adventures of Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! * Flint's Adventures of The LEGO Batman Movie * Flint Lockwood Goes to Jurassic World * Flint's Adventures of Rescue Heroes: The Movie Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Flint's Adventures Category:Dexter's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures